Snow White
by milksoda
Summary: [NCT Fic] Demi tuhan, Jaemin tidak tau dosa apa yang ia buat sehingga ia dikutuk dengan nasib buruk seperti ini. Mark Lee x Na Jaemin aka Markmin. Sho-ai, DLDR!


"Diam, Jaemin-ah! Kalau kau cemberut terus, _liptint_ nya nanti kemana-mana." Koeun ngomel, dan Jaemin menghela nafas pasrah.

Jika kau menduga Jaemin sedang di makeup, tebakanmu benar. Na Jaemin tiba-tiba diseret dari tugasnya yang sangat penting, yaitu membuka dan menutup tirai panggung, untuk menggantikan peran Putri Salju. Pasalnya, Yeri, Putri Salju yang asli, tidak sengaja menenggak susu basi dan sekarang ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari toilet. Sang ketua acara, Joohyun, memutuskan bahwa mengganti kostum pemeran lain merupakan solusi yang tidak praktis karena mereka harus melakukan _curtain call_ di akhir acara, dan akhirnya menunjuk Jaemin yang sedaritadi gabut untuk menggantikan Yeri.

"Tapi nuna," Jaemin merengek. "Aku ini cowok. Namja. Masa jadi Putri Salju?"

"Salahmu sendiri badanmu seukuran dengan Yeri."

"Kok jadi aku yang salah? Harusnya siapapun yang ngasih susu itu ke Yeri nuna yang salah."

Koeun memutar bola matanya sembari menyisir bulu mata Jaemin dengan maskara. "Lebih baik kau diam dan kerjakan saja, daripada kena semprot Joohyun unnie. Lagipula ini scene terakhir, tidak ada dialog. Kau cuma perlu pura-pura tidur dan setelah Pangeran menciummu, bangun dan peluk dia."

Mata Jaemin membulat. "Menciumku?!" teriak Jaemin dan Koeun melompat karena kaget. Cewek yang lebih tua darinya itu mencubit lengan Jaemin kesal. "Ouch. Sakit, nuna!"

"Telingaku lebih sakit!" Koeun mengusap-usap telinganya, melirik Jaemin tajam. "Mark tidak akan benar-benar menciummu. Dia hanya akan mendekatkan wajahnya, dan nanti lampu akan diredupkan sehingga kesannya dia menciummu. 'Ngerti kan, bocah?"

Tidak, tidak. Ini sangat buruk. Mark tidak boleh mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaemin. Tidak boleh. Jaemin bisa terkena serangan jantung atau koma berdiri. Oke, mungkin tidak separah itu, namun yang pasti jantung Jaemin akan berdegup tidak karuan, dan ia pasti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara layaknya manusia normal. Jangan salahkan Jaemin, salahkan perasaan terpendamnya terhadap Lee Minhyung sejak masa orientasi siswa baru.

Jaemin rasanya ingin menangis saat Koeun mengambil wig hitam dengan rambut pendek berombak. "Oiya, bulu matamu kok panjang sekali, sih? Kau pakai eyelash serum apa?"

Sungguh, ia ingin menggali lubang dan tinggal di dalamnya selamanya.

* * *

Tirai mulai terangkat dan suara narator menggema ruangan, seluruh mata tertuju ke panggung. Jaemin berbaring di peti yang sudah disiapkan, tangannya terlipat rapi diatas perutnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah hal yang paling tidak nyaman yang pernah Jaemin lakukan, secara gaun sewaan yang roknya mengembang itu membuat kulitnya gatal, dan wig yang ia kenakan kerap menggelitik pipinya.

 ** _'. . .Para kurcaci menuntun Pangeran ke peti dimana Putri Salju dibaringkan, isakan tangis mereka mengiringi langkah sang Pangeran.'_**

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Putri memakan apel beracun, Pangeran."

Jaemin mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak membuka mata, tetapi ia sangat ingin melihat Mark memakai kostum pangeran, karena siapa juga yang tidak mau melihat orang yang disukai memakai kostum pangeran? Dia juga ingin melihat si kecil Jisung dalam kostum kurcaci. Pasti menggemaskan.

"Oh, Putri yang malang. Bolehkah aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan?"

 _Ini dia_. Jaemin membatin. Mark akan mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia hanya perlu diam sampai musik yang menandakan Putri Salju akan bangun mulai terdengar. Jaemin bisa merasakan Mark mendekat ke peti tempat ia berbaring dan benar saja, jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan sangat cepat rasanya ia bisa meledak.

Beberapa detik keheningan berlalu, dan Jaemin mulai khawatir. Ini sudah terlalu sunyi dan terlalu lama, bukankah seharusnya sekarang musik sudah terdengar? Apa yang terjadi?

Penasaran, Jaemin membuka matanya pelan-pelan, cukup lebar untuk dapat melihat situasi, tetapi tidak terlalu lebar sehingga para penonton dapat melihatnya mengintip. Ia melihat wajah manis Mark beberapa senti dari wajahnya, seperti apa yang dijanjikan. Jaemin bersumpah bahwa detik itu juga, jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

Lampunya tidak redup.

Yang Jaemin tidak tau, kru dan pemeran lainnya sedang sibuk mengirim kode, melambaikan tangan, berbisik-berteriak kepada Donghyuck yang seharusnya mengatur lightning panggung untuk meredupkan lampu. Donghyuck malah sedang cengar-cengir sendiri sambil mengetik sesuatu di layar hapenya.

Mark menelan ludah, wajahnya semakin dekat dan Jaemin menahan nafasnya. "Tutup matamu," ia berbisik, terlalu kecil untuk ditangkap mic. Jaemin menuruti perintah Mark, menutup matanya perlahan. Ia jadi ikut panik. Apa yang akan Mark lakukan? Lampu spotlight masih menyala terang benderang berkat Donghyuck. Inikah akhir tragis dari projek drama yang mereka kerjakan selama empat bulan penuh?

Saat Jaemin merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut mendarat diatas bibirnya, bulu-bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri dan aliran listrik mengalir dari ujung kepala hingga ujung jari-jari kakinya.

Mark Lee, cowok idamannya itu sedang mengecup bibirnya pelan. Jaemin tidak yakin ini mimpi atau bukan, karena ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Namun jika benar kalau Jaemin sedang bermimpi, ia tidak mau terbangun dari mimpi indah ini. Mark mengakhiri kecupan singkatnya, dan alunan musik romantis membahana sebagai tanda Jaemin untuk membuka matanya dan bangkit.

"Hore, Putri Salju hidup kembali!" Jisung bersorak sorai.

"Ciuman cinta sejati Pangeran telah membangunkannya!" Lami bertepuk tangan, diikuti dengan kurcaci lainnya.

Jaemin masih diam membatu, otaknya gagal memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia melongo, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Mark menariknya kedalam pelukkan hangat, dan suara narator kembali memenuhi ruangan.

 **'Setelah terbangun dari kutukan sang Ratu, Putri Salju jatuh cinta kepada Pangeran yang telah membangunkannya. Pangeran pun menikahi Putri Salju, dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. . .'**

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: bener bener fanfic pertama yang aku buat, jadinya maaf yah kalo ngaco + alurnya kecepetan + bahasanya kurang bagus T-T aku liat fanfic jaemin masih jarang, padahal aku suka banget sama jaemin hehe, sampe ngeship dia sama semuanya.

ini endingnya gantung banget ya? asdfghjkl gatau deh bakal dibikin sequel atau engga... tapi aku suka banget ide ini jadinya gasabar bikin.

btw, kangen markmin.


End file.
